The present invention relates to a frame for forming a housing of a group of air-handling units, and more particularly to a frame including extruded plastic angle column and integrally injection molded plastic three-way union for forming a housing of a group of air-handling units. The angle column and the three-way union of the present invention may effectively solve the problem of condensate on the housing of the air-handling units and therefore reduces energy consumption by the air-handling units.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional housing for a group of air-handling units. As shown, the housing includes a frame that is constructed by welding required numbers of angle steel columns 1 to enclose the air-handling units. Wall panels 11 are then attached to outer sides of the angle steel columns 1. Following are some disadvantages of the above-described conventional housing for the air-handling units:
1. It is extremely time and labor consumed to weld the angle steel columns 1 into a frame and connect the frame to the air-handling units. The frame so formed therefore requires higher production cost. PA1 2. Due to the effects of air convection and high coefficient of thermal conduction of the angle steel column, the panels 11 and the frame 1 tend to have a surface temperature lower than a dew-point temperature of the ambient air outside the housing of the air-handling units. This condition causes condensate on the housing of the air-handling units and brings troubles to manufacturers and users. PA1 3. There are various types of air-handling units in the markets from three to several hundred tons of refrigeration. The angle steel columns 1 further increase the volume and weight and accordingly the difficulty of transportation of the air-handling units.
It is therefore desirable to develop a frame including plastic angle columns and unions for constructing the housing of the air-handling units to eliminate the disadvantages existing in the conventional housing formed from welded angle steel columns.